As a result of the need to protect their eyes from exposure to harmful solar radiation, many people own at least one pair of sunglasses, however, sunglasses have become more than just a device for protecting eyes from ultraviolet radiation. Sunglasses have become a fashion accessory that allows people to express themselves through the styles that they choose to wear. Unfortunately, the sunglass market has become saturated with different styles and creative new ideas are minimal.
In an attempt to capitalize on the growing sunglass market, established sunglass manufacturers and newcomers to the industry introduce new styles of sunglass frames each year. The problem is that many of these new styles of at sunglass frames are somewhat ordinary and will not grab the attention of the consumer. Most of these manufactures concentrate on the shape of the sunglass frames and the color of the frames is an afterthought. Sunglass designers are limited to a static color applied to the frames and thus, the creativity of the sunglass frame design is based mostly on the shape of the frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide sunglass frames which will change colors when exposed to ultraviolet light. It is another object of the present invention to provide sunglass frames which are stylish in shape and in color. It is another object of the present invention to provide sunglass designers another avenue for creativity when designing sunglass frames. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide sunglass frames which are easy to use, easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.